


Interlude X

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [88]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Forebodings, Heaven, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, musings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Sherlock knows when to keep his mouth shut, and fears for the future. Upstairs, one of those fears can be seen in high-definition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyster99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyster99/gifts).



_[Begin narration by Mr. Sherlock Holmes]_

Our recent case in Yorkshire showed me two aspects of my beloved John's character, one of which I had known before and one of which I had been in blissful ignorance. His face when I surprised him by arranging some time for him to tour the Brontë village of Haworth was a picture; indeed, I wished that I myself had had some way of recording it. He was always so surprised when I did some small thing like that for him, even though I knew that I would have done so much more.

The new revelation was concerning a matter which had always been at the back of my mind, ever since our exchange of rings in Padua. I had of course known that what John and I had could never be official; Victorian society was such that our relationship would be tolerated only so long as it remained discreet (which was the main reason poor Mr. Oscar Wilde would later face such calamities, as he was far from that). I could accept that societal prohibition, albeit reluctantly. But I always feared that someone as handsome as John might grow bored with me as we aged, or perhaps decide that he really did desire the Victorian ideal of a wife and children in a small home somewhere without me. The thought chilled me to the bone, and I tried not to dwell on it.

I had only ever seen John truly flustered one time, when he had been reading a magazine over my shoulder and I had turned the page to a quite _avant garde_ advertisement for ladies' undergarments. I did not know at the time just why this flustered him, but I knew that in some way that he was aroused by it. And in this case just past, I had seen that reaction again, when he had found that Roman gladiator costume during our searching efforts at Armsworth Castle. I would have been a poor detective had I not been able to put two and two together, and reach the obvious conclusion. Well well.

There was, of course, the not insignificant matter that our relationship had not - as yet - proceeded to that sort of level. I hoped that one day it still might, but I knew both that John was not ready for it as of yet, and also that my life was still sufficiently dangerous not to wish to start something with him that might hurt him emotionally, were I to suddenly die. And I had not told him this, but during the Musgrave Case, the seer Miss Pamela Barnes (now Mrs. Cynric Musgrave) had warned me that, one day, I would battle one opponent for some years and would face death. And worst of all....

Worst of all, I would end up hurting the one man I loved more than any other.

_[End narration by Mr. Sherlock Holmes]_


	2. Chapter 2

“Uh oh.”

That exclamation, uttered in most circumstances, usually presages something bad. When it is being uttered by a Supreme Being, it usually presages something worse. Mrs. God narrowed Her eyes.

“What is it, dear heart?” She asked.

“It seems”, God said, “that some small but rather inconvenient part of our Righteous Man's past – or at least his alter ego's past – is about to catch up with him." He shook His head. "I really wish I could bank the number of times that a human says, “but it was only the one time'.”

Mrs. God looked at the picture on the widescreen. It showed an attractive lady playing with a young child, whilst a man stood nearby, smiling at the two of them.

“That is one Mr. Matthew Warburton”, God said.

“The boy's father?” She asked.

“Unfortunately not.”

She widened Her eyes.

“Uh oh”, She echoed.


End file.
